Alternation Part Two: The Return
by Boho Bytch
Summary: The sequel to Aternation, Natalie, Trowa and Amy are missing or so we think.......
1. The Return of Airbuster

Alternation Part Two:The Return  
  
Chpater One:The Return Of Airbuster  
  
Author:Saiyan Lover UK  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Hi peeps, i know its only been a few days since i wrote the last chapter of Alternation Part One, but I've got a lot of time on my hands write now, so what better a way to fill it, than to entertain all my loyal,loving public(lol)  
  
As all you readers of Alternation Part One will know, Amy(the authoress), is missing, assumed dead,and Trowa is also feared dead after his self-detonation...... Natalie is missing presumed dead...but that's what you think..........  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
(Scene: In Quatre's mansion, on L-4, Donna, Heero, Duo, Quatre and Wufei are all present, it's been two and a half months since the whole moon base thing, everyone has settled on the fact that the other three missing pilots are dead...but that's what they think)  
  
"Daft question, I know, but um...what are going to do with Amy's Gundam?" asked Duo  
  
"You know, i never thought about that one...seeing as it's the only one out of three we still have" said Heero  
  
Donna walked into the room, with a face like she'd just seen a ghost....  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Heero, looking up  
  
"I know it's really weird, but, i could swear I just saw Natalie outside, and Airbuster......"  
  
"That is weird...." said Duo  
  
"I know, I could swear I saw her yesterday" said Wufei  
  
"You don't think she's really alive do you?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"I don't think so, you would think she would have told us that she is OK?" said Heero  
  
"Maybe it was just our imaginations Wufei....." said Donna, looking at Wufei  
  
"Yeah, it probably was" sighed Wufei  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Later on that day.........)  
  
"You've got mail fat-ass!" squeaked Heero's laptop again  
  
"Duo, will you quit changing the god-damn sounds on me laptop!!" shouted Heero at the American pilot, who was in fits of laughter  
  
"So what's the mail Heero?" asked Quatre  
  
".......It's a mission, Space Fortress Barge has been taken over by OZ, everyone has escaped, but we need to go out there and destroy it....the outline also says that only three of us should go, to help avoid a big battle....."  
  
"I want to go" said Donna  
  
"Me too" shouted Duo, from the kitchen, whilst making a triple stuffed peanut butter sandwich, with jelly!!  
  
"Wufei? Quatre? You guys alright with staying behind?"  
  
"Sure thing..." sighed Quatre, thinking about his little secret that he had to keep from the others for a little while longer  
  
Wufei said nothing, just nodded  
  
"Ok, that's settled then, let's go!" said Heero, turning the laptop off  
  
"It's an immeadiate start mission?" asked Donna  
  
"yeah, we'd best get going now...." said Duo, heading for the door  
  
"Yeah, you're right"  
  
The three pilots headed to where their Gundams were...hopped into the cockpits and flew off into the midnight sky..........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
The three Gundam's reached Barge, un-noticed, they stopped to plan out their strategy for the mission...  
  
"Donna you take care of the outside of Barge, I'll take one half of the inside, and Duo can take care of the other half. Fair Enough?" said Heero  
  
"Yeah, Let's go" shouted Donna  
  
Heero and Duo somehow got inside the Space Fortress un-noticed, and Donna began destroying the outside, she kept going with her mission until her gut instinct told her to stop because there was someone, or something behind her......She turned Oblivion around slowly, and was met by the partly familiar metal gaze of Airbuster, but with a difference......  
  
"Natalie?" she asked, just to see if it was'nt Duo playing another one of his dumb jokes  
  
"Yup it's meeeeeee, im back!" shouted Nat, overjoyed to see a familiar face  
  
"I can't believe it, we all thought you were dead!"  
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily" beamed Nat  
  
"Yeah, Airbuster looks fine after the whole mobile dolls thing...does'nt it" said Donna  
  
"Actually, it's not called Airbuster anymore..."  
  
"What? It's been upgraded?"asked Donna  
  
"..It's Airbuster Slash now......"  
  
"Have you heard anything of Trowa?"  
  
"No, he's still missing. How are the others?"  
  
"Um....well, Quatre and Wufei are on Earth, Duo and Heero are inside Barge, and as for Amy....."  
  
"Where is she, i thought she'd be out here with you guys...."  
  
"No...she's um....dead"  
  
"What?!?!?!" cried Natalie, wondering what the hell had happened  
  
"She was killed when the moon base was detroyed, and she had been shot too"  
  
"Shit" whispered Natalie, almost crying  
  
"I know, If we could have found you earlier, you would have let you know"  
  
"I had a good idea anyway"  
  
"How?"  
  
"There was an article in a colony newspaper, the headline said 'Gundam Pilot killed in military base tragedy'"  
  
"That must have been it"  
  
"Hey" said Duo, his face popping up on Donna's screen "how's your mission going?"  
  
"great" replied Donna "...and guees who i found?"  
  
"Who you found?" asked Duo, puzzled  
  
"Hey" said Natalie, her face popping up on Duo's screen  
  
"Natalie?" said Duo, who now looked like he had seen a ghost  
  
"Yes Duo?"   
  
"You're........you're alive?"  
  
"Well...duh!"  
  
"I gotta tell Heero this"  
  
Duo then contacted Heero and told him what had happened, he was very happy(OMG).  
  
The four re-united pilots completed their mission, and went back to earth.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Quatre.....we're back" shouted a chirpy Duo, walking throught the door  
  
"How'd it go?" asked the blonde  
  
"Very, very well" answered the overjoyed American  
  
"Duo, I know you've got something up your sleeve, so just tell me what it is"  
  
"OK, you wanna come in here?" Duo shouted out the door  
  
Natalie walked in the room and Quatre passed out......  
  
"Shit, I knew that would happen" laughed Nat  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you like what you are reading, please write a review....or if you are eally pleased with my work, please e-mail me, using the address on my profile page......Thanks  
  
PS: I Love Chicken  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Clown Alive

Alternation Part Two:The Return  
  
Chapter Two:Clown Alive  
  
Author:Saiyan Lover UK  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soooooo....Natalie is alive, Amy's still missing, and what about Trowa, is he still alive?? I wonder?  
  
We shall find out..........  
  
And what is Quatre's litle secret?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everybody was overjoyed that out of the three missing pilots, at least one had returned, but Quatre knew different........  
  
"It's so good to have you back Nat" laughed Duo, while watching the TV  
  
"It's good to be back" said Natalie  
  
The group had decided to go to the circus to visit Catherine, and to watch a show....but when they got there, Catherine was no where to be seen......so they just went inside the main tent and took their seats  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to our circus!" shouted the ringmaster  
  
The crowd went wild, cheering for the first act  
  
"..For the first act, we have the two youngest stars of our circus, Catherine Bloom and Trowa Barton!"  
  
"Trowa?!?!" the six bewildered pilots said in unison  
  
The act with the presumed dead pilot went on, without a hitch....afterward the ringmaster said.........  
  
"If any of you wish to meet any of the acts from tonight, they will be happy to answer your questions, after the show...."  
  
After hearing this, Natalie and Duo snuck out of the main show, to try and catch Trowa when he was least expecting it  
  
"Trowa!" shouted Duo  
  
"Duo?!" replied the shocked pilot "....what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, we came to see the circus, but now you're here, might as well see you instead"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Why did'nt you come back to earth?" asked the confused American  
  
"Well, I could'nt face you all after the whole thing with Natalie and all"  
  
"Ah, I see, well you've got no worries about that one either, it was an accident, and Nat did'nt die anyway..."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Nat, come on out here" shouted Duo, and Natalie appeared from behind the tent  
  
"Oh My God!" whispered Trowa, before running over to Nat and giving her a hug  
  
"Jeez, will you get off, you're practically choking me here!" squeaked Nat, trying to break free of Trowa's strong grip  
  
"Sorry" he said, putting her down  
  
"Well, that's now two out of three that we thought were dead have been found alive...."sighed Duo  
  
"What do you mean? Who else is missing?" asked Trowa, un-aware of what had happened  
  
"Amy also went missing when you did...." sighed Natalie, "and she has'nt been heard from since..."  
  
"Dear God, two months, you'd think she would be safe by now"   
  
"i know, Quatre's been out of his mind with worry!"  
  
"I bet he was, I know he has a slight crush on her..."  
  
"Slight...you gotta be kidding me, the poor guy was in love with her" said Natalie  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
What is Quatre's secret?  
Trowa is alive wow!!!  
  
Keep reading...........  
  
MUST STOP EATING CHOCOLATE LATE AT NIGHT!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Beyond The Grave

Alternation Part Two: The Return  
  
Chapter Three:Beyond The Grave  
  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Soooo....explosive huh?  
Trowa and Natalie are alive after all....surely with those two escaping their ordeal, Amy should have as well......maybe...maybe not.  
  
We shall find out........  
  
And what is Quatre's secret?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
(Setting, back in Quatre's mansion on earth, obviously, Trowa, Natalie, Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Donna and Duo are all present)  
  
Wufei and Trowa sat in silence playing chess......  
  
"Well we got two of ya back, it's a start" sighed Duo, gazing at the TV"....now all we gotta do is find Amy"  
  
"She ain't coming back Duo..." said Heero, tapping away at his laptop keyboard  
  
Quatre covered his face up with the book he was reading, and grinned like mad, because he knew different....  
  
"Who's not coming back?" asked Amy, walking through the door, surprising everyone  
  
Everybody's mouth's except Quatre's fell open, and Wufei went white as a sheet and Duo fainted, Heero said......  
  
"I stand corrected" his eyes as wide as saucers  
  
"Amy? You're alive? Or Am I seeing things?" said Trowa  
  
"Yup! Im here in the flesh!" laughed Amy "Im baaaaaaaaack"  
  
"What happened to you for nearly three months?" asked Natalie  
  
"I think Quatre would care to explain that one for me....would'nt you Quatre?"  
  
Everybody looked at Quatre, and wondered what Amy was talking about  
  
"Well......um....i've kind of know all along that she was alive all along"  
  
"You what?" the others gasped  
  
"Well, I told him not to tell you all, because I wanted to give you all a nice surprise when I returned"  
  
"What if you had'nt made it?" asked Duo, getting up off the floor  
  
"That would have a right bugger then....." said Amy, shrugging her shoulders  
  
"You took that kind of lightly did'nt you?" said Wufei, sarcastically  
  
"Why not, I mean, you lot are prepared to die at any time, so why should'nt i be?" replied Amy  
  
"The girl has a point..." laughed Duo, sitting down  
  
Everyone except Heero and Wufei that is, gave Amy a hug and said it was good to have her back  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre spent a fair amount of the afternoon telling the story of how he found out Amy was alive and how he had kept it a secret she was alive.........  
  
"Some story" sighed Trowa  
  
"You got that right" said Natalie  
  
"yeah, imagine what it was like for me, not being able to tell you guys I was safe"  
  
"I can only try and guess what it was like" sighed Heero  
  
"Well, i hope I don't have to get that close to a gun ever again, unless its me pulling the trigger!"  
  
"True, True" laughed Duo, sipping back some Bud  
  
Donna snatched the bottle and drank the rest of it herself!  
  
Wufei ran in the room and shouted........  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupppppppppppp?"  
  
"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppppp?"shouted Trowa  
  
"Whassssssssssssuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppp?" shouted Donna  
  
"So what you doin son?" laughed Amy, slumping down in a chair  
  
"Nuthin, sitting here, watchin the game, smokin some bud" said Quatre, laughing  
  
The group collapsed in fits of laughter, they had all seen Scary Movie the night before, except Amy of course........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Sweet Sixteen

Alternation Part Two: The Return  
  
Chapter Four: Sweet Sixteen  
  
*DISCLAIMER*  
  
I don't own Gundam Wing, ner!!! :p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well......the three wandering warriors have returned.......so, we are all back to normal now.......yay!  
  
Now...it is five weeks since Amy's return, it's now the twenty-fifth of July, Donna and Natalie's birthday..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Happy birthday babe!" shouted Duo, hugging Donna  
  
"Ack, put me down" choked Donna, breaking free of Duo's strong grip  
  
Trowa put a very appropriate song on the stereo...."Happy Birthday, Sweet Sixteen"  
  
Two out of three girls had hit legal adulthood, next week it was Amy's turn......  
  
"Say one word about me being the youngest of eight, and I *will* kill you all!" sighed Amy, musing about the usual remark made about her age "Just remember I was the oldest in my whole family, and there was nine of us.....so ner!"  
  
"I was'nt gonna say anything actually!" laughed Wufei,"but now that you mention it....."  
  
"You dare!" said Amy, raising her eyebrows  
  
Wufei collapsed in fits of lauhgter, it was so easy to wind Amy up.  
  
Amy jumped on Wufei, and put her hands around his throat, and throttled him, until he nearly turned purple!  
  
"Oh......k, what's up with them two?" asked Heero, walking out the bathroom  
  
"Nothing, just a little age gap!" laughed Quatre, from in the kitchen  
  
"Oh....I....see" said a confused Heero, shrugging his shoulders  
  
Heero had given Donna her present, he had called Relena, and he had given Donna seven cans of squirty cream to put in little Miss Peacecrap's hair!  
  
Duo took the piss, and got them two identical giant teddy bears. Amy bought them a PC game each, Quatre made them a meal.......Wufei got Donna a shuriken, he knew she liked them so much, he got Nat a set of stress balls....and so on  
  
Later on that night, everyone got a bit tipsy, apart from Amy and Wufei that is, they refused to touch a drop  
  
Heero suggested a game of Truth or Dare.....everyone agreed.....Amy rolled her eyes, and Wufei put his head in his hands.....  
  
"You do remember what happened last time we played this stupid game don't you Maxwell?" sighed Wufei  
  
"Um....hic....no"   
  
"If I remember rightly, you kissed Heero, we tried to cut your precious braid off, Quatre sang 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'......and it went on like that  
  
"Oh yeah....eh!" shrugged Duo   
  
"Ok, who's first?" asked a very pale Quatre, who then ran to the bathroom and barfed!  
  
"I'll go first!" sighed Amy  
  
"Ok, you have to tell us....what was your first kiss like, and who was it with..." said Heero, reaching for some aspirin  
  
"Um....I....Eh.....I've never been kissed" said Amy, blushing furiously  
  
"You what?" the others said in unison, staring blankly at Amy  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean, you've never been kissed by a guy...seriously?" choked Duo  
  
"Yeah" sighed Amy  
  
"Oh......k" said Donna, looking at Duo  
  
"I'll go next...."laughed Duo  
  
"Ok, I dare you to sit and watch Titanic 47 times through" laughed Amy, raising her eyebrows  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Duo "......anything but that"  
  
"Oh yes, that, you agreed to play the game, so you have to do the dare, or im gonna put glue in your hair"  
  
At 5am the next morning, Duo was sat in front of the TV, with Amy hanging over him, it was the 12th time he had seen the 'im flying bit'............  
  
"Oh god, some one shoot me!"  
  
"ok" said Heero, jumping in the room, gun in hand  
  
"I did'nt mean that literally" shouted Duo, at his gun-toting friend  
  
The Insanity continued like that for five days!  
  
~One week later~  
  
Date: 1st August AC 196  
  
"Happy Birthday Amy!" said Quatre, as Amy bounded into the kitchen for breakfast  
  
"Sweet Sixteen at last!" laughed Donna, who was chomping on a bacon sandwich  
  
Amy said nothing, she just laughed  
  
Later on that night, the group gave the baby of the group her presents......Quatre was the last to approach Amy with his gift....  
  
"Come here..." was all he said to her  
  
"What...something you wanna show me....." was Amy's reply  
  
"Just come outside for a second..."  
  
Amy followed Quatre outside.....wondering what he wanted...  
  
Duo and the others rushed over to the nearest window, to watch and see what the hell Quatre was on about.....  
  
"What is it?" asked Amy, as they sat down on a stone bench in the garden  
  
"Come here......there's something i want to give you...."  
  
"What is it?" Amy said, again  
  
"Just close, your eyes, and put your hands behind your back..."  
  
"Oh.........k"  
  
Amy gave him a puzzled look, and did what he said, right before he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, right on the lips......  
  
"I thought nice boys don't kiss like that......" Amy whispered in Quatre's ear, shocked at what he had just done........  
  
"Oh yes they fucking do...." whispered Quatre, before planting another one on her...  
  
All that could be heard from inside the house was cheering and whistling......the two turned around and saw the other six Gundam Pilots, standing at a window, watching them  
  
They just laughed, and walked back inside, holding hands.....  
  
"Whoo hoo!" shouted Duo, who had re-instated himself on the sofa  
  
"Get stuck in there my son!" laughed Nat  
  
Amy looked a deep shade of crimson....  
  
"What?" shrugged Quatre "....i just gave the girl her birthday present Jeez!"  
  
The others just turned back to the TV and laughed!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Breathing in the Cold, Cold Air Outside

Alternation Part Two: The Return  
  
Chapter Five: Breathing The Cold, Cold Air Outside....  
  
Author: X-Rated  
  
Similarities between this and episode twenty-five, please don't flame me!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a few months since the group's last mission, and they were getting restless, especially the guys. Donna, Amy and Natalie were fine with being in the house for so long.....  
  
"Im bored!" complained Wufei, throwing himself down in a chair....  
  
"And...I've got just the remedy for that" smiled Heero, walking in....  
  
"Ooh, and what might that be?" asked Wufei, sarcastically  
  
"A brand new mission!!"  
  
"Oh thank god!" shouted Wufei "I don't think I could stand another moment in this house with those damn women...."  
  
"Hey!" said Donna, Natalie and Amy from upstairs...  
  
"How many of us are going?" asked Trowa, from the kitchen..  
  
"Um...six of us" replied Heero, putting his laptop down in front of Wufei  
  
"How come?" asked Quatre, coming downstairs  
  
"Donna and Duo got the flu, so they're staying behind..."  
  
"Ok..."   
  
*TWO HOURS LATER*  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Trowa, strapping himself in...  
  
"The gundam guys and gals are all tucked in, we are ready to fly..." laughed Heero, shaking his chestnut bangs from his eyes...  
  
"Rock and Roll!" shouted Amy, taking the new and improved, Desert Hoshi into the skies...  
  
Upon reaching Peacemillion, which had been occupied by a rebel organisation, the Saracen Squad...the group split in two, Quatre and Trowa went with Heero, and Natalie and Amy went with Wufei...  
  
"Where in god's name are we?" shouted Natalie, kicking a wall...  
  
"I have no idea..." whispered Amy, shining the torch around the darkened hallway...  
  
The three lost, cold and slightly freaked out Gundam pilots felt their way along the hall....finding doors and a light switch....  
  
The bulb flickered for a few seconds, and then stayed on....  
  
The group found themselves surrounded by a large group of OZ guards...  
  
Considering the ratio of guards to pilots, Wufei, Natalie and Amy still tried to fight them off, but they were easily overcome...and imprisoned in Peacemillion's storage freezer....  
  
"Shit.." coughed Wufei, banging on the door.....  
  
"Is it just me, or is it getting colder in here?" said Natalie, examining the fact that she could see her own breath....  
  
"Ah no shit sherlock!" whispered Amy, shivering and huddling her shoulders further into her fleece lined jacket....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre tried to radio the other half of the group, and when he could'nt get any reception, or a connection, he grew concerned for their safety.....  
  
Heero and Trowa managed to get into the main control room, it was abandoned like a ghost town.....  
  
"Im gonna hack into the main system and shut down everything in here ok?" said Heero, typing away at a keyboard.  
  
"Have you had any contact with the others?" asked Trowa  
  
"No.....they're not replying"  
  
"What?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The trapped, cold and near dying pilots were starting to feel the effects of the freezing cold air....not only on the outside, but on the inside too...  
  
"I...I...can't....breathe....too...too...good" stuttered Amy, coughing and spluttering her ass off....  
  
"You're not the only one...."   
  
"I wanna go home..." whispered Nat, a lone tear falling down her cheek  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Right! Im in..." shouted Heero, when he found what he was looking for...  
  
"Good, now lets shut this thing down and get the hell out of here..."  
  
Quatre sat silently in a nearby chair, with eyes closed, obviously concentrating in something. Suddenly they snapped wide open, and there was fear in those aquamarine oceans....  
  
"They're in trouble, deep trouble...." he whispered  
  
"Who is?" asked Trowa  
  
"The others, they're in deep danger..."  
  
"What kind of danger?"  
  
"They're trapped in a freezer for Christ's sake Trowa!" shouted Quatre, blurting out the truth  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nat? Amy? Are you still with me?" whispered Wufei, who could feel his lungs collapsing inside of him....  
  
"Im.....so..so...so..cold...." squeaked Amy  
  
"Don't neither of you go dying on me now...." warned Wufei  
  
"I don't think we're gonna get out of here....." whispered Amy, who had small frost flakes appearing on her hair  
  
"Listen, when you three came into this time, it was the best thing that ever happened to the five of us...even though it does'nt seem like it, we all really care about you...."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Thank you Wufei..."panted Amy....and then a white light blinded her eyes...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well???  
  
3:22pm  
  
11/11/01 


End file.
